Hillsbrad
region from Hillsbrad.]] :This article is about the former township of Hillsbrad. See Hillsbrad Fields section for more information about the current town of Hillsbrad. See Hillsbrad Foothills for information about the region. Hillsbrad was once an Alliance township located west of Southshore, directly south of Dalaran, and southwest of Tarren Mill and Alterac on the coast of the Hillsbrad Foothills.Warcraft II It was the region which gave the town its name, it once served as capital of the region (an honor now held by Southshore). Several rivers flow near the town to its northwestThe Horde raided a prison on the edge of the town to free Zul'jin and his war party from imprisonment. The orcs were sent by Doomhammer to strike terror in the hearts of the humans and to ransom the trolls and return them to their encampment in an abandoned village near the town.Raid at Hillsbrad, Warcraft II Official Strategy Guide, pg 156 The Horde began construction of facilities for the Orcish Armada within the Southshore region in preparation for a final strike on Hillsbrad. Zul'jin's axethrowers and destroyers were eager for revenge on the humans who imprisoned them and assisted in defending the operation. A shipyard was constructed complete with oil platforms and a foundry. They built wave riders for the upcoming assault on Hillsbrad. Meanwhile, scouts had discovered the orcs secret base in the Zul'dare region of the Channel Islands, south-east of Hillsbrad. Admiral Proudmoore believed that the time had come to search out the lair of the orcs. Lordaeron artificers designed a foundry, and transports were built to ferry troops to attack the outpost.Attack on Zul'dare At the same time, Doomhammer ordered the assault on Hillsbrad, as they had collected enough oil. They built transports to deliver forces from Zul'dare across the channel to attack the human settlement. They made a gruesome example of Hillsbrad and left no one alive. Hillsbrad was decimated, and the news spread throughout the human kingdoms.Tol Barad (WC2 Horde) The alliance had succeeded in pushing the Horde out of southern Lordaeron, and destroying the Horde base at Zul'dare. However the war had cost the Alliance dearly, as both the townships of Hillsbrad and Southshore were left in ruins.Tol Barad (WC2 Alliance) Hillsbrad and Southshore were rebuilt after the war, but the outcome of Hillsbrad after that is unknown. It does not appear in later sources or the game. Hillsbrad Fields Another town of Hillsbrad exists in modern times and is located in Hillsbrad Fields directly south of Alterac, and southeast of Dalaran, and northwest of Southshore. The newer Hillsbrad is not to be confused with the older township of Hillsbrad on the coast of Hillsbrad. The town and the farms around it are make up the Hillsbrad Fields subregion in game. However, reference to the town still exists within the quests. The town of Hillsbrad is a large farming community that's governed by Magistrate Burnside. This community wants to peacefully coexist with its neighbors, though it views the Horde settlement at Tarren Mill as a constant threat. :See the main Hillsbrad Fields article for more information about the ingame region and the town. Hillsbrad region Hillsbrad is also the shortened title for the entire Hillsbrad Foothills region. Hillsbrad and Southshore are the only regions of former Lordaeron that have not been left completely devastated by the Third War or joined the Scarlet Crusade. Speculation .]] *Since Hillsbrad is missing from the game, it might have been destroyed during the Third War by the Scourge, or even by the forsaken and/or murlocs that are present in the southwestern part of Hillsbrad Foothills, in the years afterwards. *The town of Hillsbrad in Hillsbrad Fields may in fact be the town of Hillsbrad from Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness. This is supported by the fact that quests within WoW have you attack Hillsbrad Miners at Azureload Mine. This could indicate that Hillsbrad's territory stretches down south to the coastline as it was shown in the game. *Alternatively, after Hillsbrad was destroyed in the game, it may have been rebuilt at the current location it is shown within WoW. This is supported by the fact that there has never been two towns with the same exact name but in different locations in lore or the games. *It may simply not appear due to world scale issues. References Kategooria:Alliance territories Kategooria:Human territories